Duels Of Destruction
by Ultra Blader
Summary: When Max finds an old book, he manages to somehow start a battle which will change the face of the world. Now he must learn how to fight in these battles, and quickly! Rated T just to be safe.
1. The Freaky Old Bookstore

Chapter 1: The Freaky Old Bookstore.

Max was looking at an old book. In an old bookstore, which was filled with none other than old books. Old, old books.

This particular old book wasn't all that old. But instead, it was only about a week old. The bookstore had that effect. Turning new books into old. It also had that particular ability to make people for asleep, as it was currently affecting May.

"Can we go now?" Said May, upset that the knowledge of the books was seeping into her tiny mind. "No!" Said Max. "I want to see how this ends!"

The person selling the books turned to him and said, "If you want to see how it ends, why can't you buy it?" "Great!" Said Max, energetically.

The very second the deal was done, and the money paid, May grabbed Max by the arm and pulled him away. The bookdealer happily called out to them: "Have a nice day!"

"What where you thinking, Max? You know that I can't stand bookshops!"

"Why?"

"Why?!?! Because they just ooze with evil! I should get Blaziken to burn that book!"

The book just lay there. Max grabbed it and ran.

"Believe me, little brother, that book is evil! EVIL!"

Max got into his room. Though May didn't like books, it didn't mean that she couldn't burn it.

Max continued reading it. He became dizzy. "Maybe Max was right…" He said slowly. "Maybe this book is evil… Yeah right, and I'm a Tauros…" With that, he passed out.

"Do you WANT to be one?" Said a creepy voice from the beyond.

"Wa, what do you mean?" Said Max, confused. This wasn't his bedroom. It wasn't a forest. Not in the least bit tree-like.

"I mean, do you want to be a Tauros?"

"Nn, no! Ww, why would yy, you ask th, that question?" Max stuttered.

"Because you said you were one. It could be considered a lie, but I could rearrange it into the truth."

"NO! I mean, no, I don't want to be a Tauros."

"Very well. But please, don't think that doesn't mean I can't make you one."

"Anyway, why am I here."

"You bought my book."

"Your book? Don't you mean, MY book?"

"Allow me to explain. That book is a thrilling story that you can read over and over again, right? Well, if someone reads it, there is a chance they can unlock the true meaning of the book."

The voice seemed to fade, and a spirit appeared.

"Allow me, Max Maple, to tell you a story, one which will reveal the meaning of this meeting…"

So, what do you think? It seems good enough. Please, tell me what you think. Please Review it!

Ultra Blader.


	2. An Ancient Story

Chapter 2: An Ancient Story.

Two mages fought. One sent monsters out to defeat the other. Another summoned up an earthquake, which destroyed the creatures in a burst of energy. Then the mage cast another spell, and a vortex appeared; one which sucked the other mage inside it. Even when the vortex disappeared, the mage was gone. Gone, Max thought, forever…

"What was that?" Max asked, confused.

"A duel. Clearly, back in the past, duels were a lot more deadly back then rather then now. Not that it makes much difference, seeing how many duels there are these days."

"That was no duel I ever saw before."

"That's because it was a magical duel. Pokemon were created because of a disruptive magical duel which destroyed entire worlds in its wake."

"So what does a book have to do with all of this?"

"Watch and wait. It shall become clear in time."

The mage stood, absorbing the energy left behind by the defeated opponent. It was an easy win, and now he could rest. Very soon, all would know his true title. Eijiro. The Soulbane.

"And this is where I come in." Said the spirit.

"So, Eijiro, you defeated another poor soul. What did he do to you?"

"Huh, Raieoein, someone would think it would be a crime, destroying dangerous people."

"Eijiro! That man was a Beastial Guardian! He did not need to suffer the fate you gave him."

"So what? Raieoein, our purpose is to protect the innocent. But when the innocent know what to do, to become all-powerful, then they become corrupt."

"So," Said Raieoein, "That is your path in life, is it? Then it is time to put an end to your reign of terror! Eijiro!"

"Yes?"

"You're going down."

"Wait! That's… you."

"Yes, Max, it is. Now, watch. This battle will be frightening, so, if you wish to stop the memory at any time, you may."

"Since you have commited all those crimes, Eijiro, I shall go first, and bring out some Grass Energy. Then, I cast Leech Seed on you."

A green flash could be seen, and a Leech Seed (Leech Seed gives the target one damage per user's turn. The user gets one health per user's turn.) took root on Eijiro.

"Now I end turn."

"What's going on?" Max enquired.

"We are having a Magical Duel. In a Magical Duel, two or more people engage in combat. The average Magical Duel starts with everyone on 30 health. Damage is caused by creatures or spells. Energy lets you cast spells. You lose if your health goes to zero."

"Okay!"

"Nice try, Raieoein, but your simple tricks can't harm me. Dark Energy, then cast Shadow Rush (Deal three damage to a target.)!"

Raieoein screamed in agony, as his life became diminished.

RAIEOEIN: 17

EIJIRO: 20

"End turn."

As soon as he said those words, it was Eijiro's turn to be consumed by pain. The leech seed began its effect.

RAIEOEIN: 18

EIJIRO: 19

"Now it is my turn again. Water Energy, then Lotad (1/2)!" A small Lotad appeared. "End turn!"

"That's…" Max was at a loss for words.

"That's right, Max. It's a Lotad. After our duel, the world's history rearranged, so it would seem like Lotad were more recent. But enough of that now. Let's continue."

"Huh," Said Eijiro, "Your creature is weak. Ghost Energy, then Energy Charger (0/2)!" A machine appeared, with a 2 sign on it. "Now, end turn!" He said, awaiting pain.

The Leech Seed did its job.

RAIEOEIN: 19

EIJIRO: 18

"Now I activate two more Leech Seeds and summon a Magikarp (1/1)!"

"I see what you are doing with the Leech Seeds, but not the Magikarp. What a weakling!"

"Huh. Lotad, activate special attack. Astonish!"

Lotad waddled up to the Energy Charger, and it, squirmed, somehow. The Energy Charger weakened. The number on it became a one. (Energy Charger is now a 0/1.)

"What! I forgot that when it gets damaged, it loses power! And your Lotad's effect means it's tapped until my next turn after the next!"

"Correct. Your turn."

Eijiro charged up for the assault. "I play a Dark Energy, and play Sableye (3/2)! End turn!" Then he winced at the pain of the Leech Seeds.

RAIEOEIN: 22

EIJIRO: 15

Raieoein prepared to continue with the defensive. "I play a Water Energy, activate Lotad's abilty on the Energy Charger, destroying it, and then continue with evolving Lotad into Lombre (2/4)! (Evolution untaps creatures.) Then I end turn."

Eijiro knew he was backed in a corner. "This game has gone on for long enough!" He said angrily. "I summon two Poochyena (2/2)! End turn!"

The Leech Seeds began to work again.

RAIEOEIN: 25

EIJIRO: 12

Raieoein was feeling good. He had Eijiro in a corner, had two creatures out, one that could get rid of one of Eijiro's creatures by itself. Now he had to get another worthwhile creature.

"I play Flying Energy, and then continue on with evolving Magikarp into Gyarados (5/4)! Then I continue with another Leech Seed! Then I attack with Gyarados!"

The winged serpent flew over all of Eijiro's creatures, and attacked Eijiro directly, causing him to roll about in spasms of pain.

RAIEOEIN: 25

EIJIRO: 7

"As this turn could well be my last, I play a Dark Energy, and then I cast VORTEX OF DESTRUCTION! As I put four extra Energy into Vortex of Destruction, I gain up to four health for every other player and creature on the board, and they all take four damage!"

RAIEOEIN: 21

EIJIRO: 23

"Now since neither of us has the same or more than your health, we both are destroyed!"

"What?! You are clearly insane!"

RAIEOEIN: 0

EIJIRO: 0

Max gasped. The memory faded.

"In time," Said Raieoein, "The world healed. We were not the only two with such deadly powers. But now, Eijiro's spirit could soon awaken. We must be ready. You must be ready, for the battle of a lifetime. The choice, is yours…

Max awoke. It had been like a dream. But the book had changed. On one single page, the writing had faded. In it's place was the words: The choice is yours. At night, I shall come for your answer. Until then: Raieoein.

The words faded, and the original story appeared.

So, what do you think? Also, the Magical Duels are basically based on one Trading Card Game. Ask me what do you think it is.

Until next time!

Ultra Blader.


	3. Max Mayhem!

Chapter 3: Max Mayhem

When night had fallen, Max agreed to Raieoein's plan. He would train Max to be the world's new champion. For starters, he taught Max "Poochyena Summon", "Dream Trance", "Mightyena Evolution", and "Poochyena Transform".

The next day, Max decided to be nice to May… not! He cooked May her bacon for the day, and sprinkled some "Poochyena Transform" onto the bacon.

Of course, May decided the book had something to do with it, and decided it wasn't all that bad, anyway. What a big mistake…

In the end, May yelped across the floor, and was picked up by Max, who pretended that he didn't know that May was the Poochyena, and put her in the greenhouse, along with her clothes, 'accidentally'.

So May yelped all morning, to the amusement of Max and all the Pokemon in the greenhouse. However, as May was barking so loudly, Max cast Dream Trance on her, sending her into a nice long, sleep.

However, when she woke, she wasn't a Poockyena anymore. Luckily, Max, as well as no-one else who shouldn't see her at the time, was not there, and May was fully dressed soon enough.

"I knew that book was dangerous!" May shouted at him. "That book has got to go!"

"Why?" Said Max quietly. "What do you know about the book?"

"Only that it is pure evil!"

"You know nothing about it."

"Except that it's pure evil!"

"Is that all you want to say, May? Or do you think you can make a real comeback?"

Raieoein appeared out of the book. May shuddered at the sight of him.

"May, there's something you should know about the book…"

Max and Raieoein told May about everything, the memory, the stories, and the quest Max had in front of him. May agreed that this was sort of okay, and didn't mind Raieoein much.

"So, you don't mind?" Said Max.

"Of course not!" Said May.

"In that case, make sure you don't tell anyone."

"Okay!"

"And to make sure you won't…"

"Eh?"

" 'Poochyena Transform!'"

"Hey! No fai-woof!"

"Heh! See ya, May!"

And with that, Max ran out of the room, leaving an angry Poochyena for a sister, a laughing mage-spirit watching the two's antics, and a very special book.

Please Review!


	4. Tricks and Troubles

Chapter 4: Tricks and Troubles

The "practical joke" Max played on May was only the beginning. The next day, Max had bacon filled with Sleep Powder, thanks to May's Bulbasaur. Then, Max put May into a trance, thanks to Max's 'Dream Trance', in which May had to answer embarrassing and personal questions, such as:

"Who's your _boyfriend,_ May?"

"My friend told me about a dream you had about you marrying your Blaziken! Is that _true,_ May?"

"My friend said the dream was about marrying your father's Slaking! Is she telling the truth, or am I, May?"

"May, will you marry me?" asked a figure that looked exactly like Drew, made by Max.

"No, she wants to marry little old me!" answered a figure that looked like Ash, also made by Max.

"No, she wants to marry me!" a Wally look-alike said, made by one Master Max Maple.

"Why would she want to marry you? You're _ugly._ You want to marry _me,_ don't you, May?" replied a Brendan figure.

"Huh! Look who's talking, white-haired freak!"

"Hey! Say that to my face!"

Needless to say, they started fighting. It wasn't long before the Drew and Ash figures joined the battle.

The mix of clay that the figures were made of fused together to become… A boyfriend abomination!

"May," It said, with all it's twenty-eight mouths.

"May… will you marry me?"

May screamed out the answer: "NNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The abomination exploded, and the dream ended.

"What that." May said, awake. (Or so she thought…)

"Max, I'm gonna kill you!"

Then she awoke. Again, and again, and again.

On the fiftieth time, she was getting tired of this, so she awoke. For real this time.

"Max, now I'm gonna kill you!"

That's what she tried to do, anyway. What really came out was the word: "Woof!"

So May went away, to plan her next practical joke on Max, for revenge.

Unknown to May, Max was happily sitting inside her mind, thinking: _Well, that was fun! And I know what she's planning next, so there's nothing I can't avoid! Let's face it, life is good._

-

-

-

Congrats to Twilight the Umbreon, for guessing the Trading Card Game that this is slightly based on! Yes, it is Magic: The Gathering!

If you have an idea for a spell/card, you can post them in the reviews, and I'll see if it's the kind of thing I want.

Until next time!

Ultra Blader


	5. Magical Mishaps

Chapter 5: Magical Mishaps

"Now, Max, try again."

Two Pokemon sat in a parallel world that one of them had created.

"I'm trying! I'm really trying!"

Max, who had taken the shape of a Poochyena, was trying to cast the spell to change back. Meanwhile, Raieoein, who was an Alakazam, was watching with interest.

"You know," Said Max, unhappily. "You could just turn me back."

"But what use would that be? Besides, you need to learn to get yourself out of curses. Your sister might find a way to reflect one herself, and then you would be in trouble."

"Ah."

"Besides, if you aren't good enough, I'll alter history so you were your family's pet."

"You wouldn't!"

There was a glint in Raieoein's eyes.

"You would, wouldn't you?" Said Max.

"I would. If you were defeated by someone of great power, and they decided to destroy you, you would be lucky if I could make you someone's pet." 

"Really?"

"It'd beat dying."

Max continued to turn back. He flopped over, and fainted.

Raieoein picked up the fainted Poochyena. He murmured something. And the parallel world disappeared. Max could continued to learn later. Right now, he needed rest.

Raieoein disappeared into the book. But he kept Max as a Poochyena. Just so he would have an incentive to try.

-

-

-

May woke early in the morning. She wanted to get revenge on Max. So she crept into Max's room, and, seeing that he was a Poochyena, hatched a plan.

-

-

-

Max yawned. He got up and noticed a few things.

1: He was STILL a POOCHYENA!

2: May was looking at him, and laughing.

3: He was in a small, tight clown costume, with a bow tie. He was stuck in a cage, with a sign saying: Freak of the Week. And he was… PINK…

-

-

-

Inside the book, Raieoein was roaring with laughter. Max was stuck. But he had to let May have her fun…

-

-

-

Max frowned. It was no fun. His parents were out for a couple of weeks, leaving the gym closed for a while. So no-one could save him. Except himself…

He concentrated, and cast the best spell he could. The cage fell to pieces, the clown costume ripped itself to shreds, and the pink paint disappeared.

He murmured that spell he knew oh so well, and May was a Poochyena. He ran out of the room, and into his bedroom, and pushed the door shut.

Now, if he could only cast the spell to change back properly in this form…

"Er… Raieoein?"

"Yes?"

"Could you please…? 

"No."

"Aww… Please?"

"Sorry, no. Ask again tomorrow."


End file.
